


Dogs and cats

by xgiissiiex



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Doggy Style, Foreplay, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgiissiiex/pseuds/xgiissiiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ciel decide to spice up their sex life a little. What can go wrong with a little pet play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs and cats

"Ciel.." No answer came from the other male. "Hey, baby.." This time, it's just shuffling from the bathroom. "Okay Ciel seriously, what the heck is taking so long? It's only a damn collar, not some expensive shit from Joe Brand", Sebastian's patience was wearing thin, and not only was he impatient, but he was also trying to fix the dog ears and dog tail he had recently bought.

"Sebastian, calm your ass, alright. If we're going to do this, we're doing it right. Stop your shit complaining and let me get ready, unless you want me to look like a homeless cat", Ciel spit out.  

Apparently, he and Sebastian decided to spice up their sex life, and they both agreed on playing a game. Whoever loses is supposed to be the dog and well, be commanded. Whoever won gets to be the cat and commands. The unfortunate thing was, they BOTH had to wear collars.

_Flashback 1 week ago_

" _Sebastian..", Ciel says as he cuddles up to the other on the sofa. "Yes baby?", Sebastian's gaze sets on those cerulean orbs he's loved so much. Ciel hesitates, which is something he rarely does, seeing as his attitude is mostly filled with pride and courage, but nonetheless spits out what he has been mustering the courage to say, "I love our sex life and all.. but.. but don't you think we need to spice it up a little? Like, a little pet play?.." Sebastian then looks wide-eyed at his boyfriend, but regains himself, as he has been feeling the same way. "Yeah, I've been wanting to do that to.. but are you sure you want to do pet play?" Sebastian's concern was rising as he asked, because although Ciel was full of pride, he was so fragile and he was afraid to hurt his little love. Ciel scoffs, "Of course I am, that's why I mentioned it in the first place"._

_Sebastian chuckles, knowing his boyfriend has a plan."Well, alright. So.. um, what animals should we dress up as?" Sebastian's curiosity glowing as he asked. "How about a dog and a cat? But, let's play rock-papers-scissors, okay? Whoever wins gets to be the cat, which commands, and whoever loses is the dog, which obeys. Sounds good to you?" Ciel asked. "Alright, bring it on. I'll totally win this cause' I love cats so damn much" ,Sebastian determinedly says while Ciel smirks and rolls his eyes._

_An hour later, they went to the pet store to get a collar and some little dog and cat ears they were giving out as a buy one get one free deal._

_"Remind me why we both have to get collars? You lost, I won. And cats don't really wear collars." Ciel's annoyance was showing. "Because, love, it's better that way. Besides, I want to see you in a collar. Just thinking about it makes me wet." Ciel starts blushing furiously, but then of course, Sebastian ruins the mood- "Like, literally wet, cause' right now I'm almost pissing my pants and they don't have restrooms here. I'm fucked. Okay let's hurry up baby. It won't be long until I release my wrath onto the sacred toilet". "You've got to be **fucking kidding me** r_ _ight now. God, you're such a dumbass. Maybe that's why you 'release your wrath' before we come to a store, idiot", Ciel turns away, wondering why he was even with him. But he has to admit, he does love Sebastian's humor._

_End of flashback_

"Ciel, are you done or not? You've literally taken almost half an hour, and all you bought was a collar, cat ears, and a tail, it's not that hard to get rea- oh mother of shits, you look.." Sebastian stares dumbfounded as his boyfriend gets out of the restroom "Like a cat? Yeah, I know" Ciel laughs as he finishes getting ready. "No no, I can't even explain it. God you look so hot." Sebastian says while blushing. "Well thank you, you look ravishing as well" Ciel winks.

Just that wink alone was enough to get Sebastian hard, and he was naked, so of course Ciel notices right away and starts moving his way towards him.

"Getting this hard already huh?" Ciel grabs Sebastian's hard erection as he pushes Sebastian down the mattress. Ciel leans in and whispers seductively, "Tonight, **I'm** in command, alright dog?" Sebastian whines and moans at the way he's being manhandled, but nonetheless sticks to their pet play. Ciel playful kisses Sebastian's chest, missing his nipples on purpose, and makes a trail until he reaches his erection. Sebastian stifles a moan, but failed to do so. "I bet you'll never be used to this, huh? Obeying my every command like a loyal mutt should. Not being the one in control. Mmmm, wait until I'm done with you", Ciel playfully smirks while Sebastian manly moans.

Ciel grabs Sebastian's dick and starts slightly stroking it, loving how Sebastian tries to find more friction. "I bet you want me to suck this, don't you? Man, you're so hard, _meow_ ". Ciel stars pumping Sebastian's dick, "Mmm, oh fuck Ciel, do it faster." Sebastian moans and whines. "Tsk tsk tsk, you obey me, understand? Don't come until I tell you to." "But Ciel, I need to realease. Oh God, please Ciel, _let me come_ ", Sebastian cries out as Ciel starts pumping faster, eventually putting Sebastian's wet dick into his watery mouth.

Ciel starts licking Sebastian's precum, loving how he tastes. "Mmm Sebastian, how can you taste so good?" Ciel hums and moans onto Sebastian's dick, sending him into an overdrive. "Mmmph, Ciel that feels so good. Oh fuck, _harder_! Harder! Let me come, _please_!", Sebastian cries out. "Alright alright doggy, come on, come n-" Ciel gets interrupted by Sebastian's cries of pleasure and enormous amount of cum, but eagerly swallows either way. "Oh FUCK YES. God, that felt so good, fuck.." Sebastian manages to say in between pants.

"Such a naughty dog aren't you? You have such hot moans, _meow_ " Ciel playfully smirks. "Ngh, fuck. Just looking at you makes me so hard again." Ciel's smirk never fading away. "Yeah? Well look at you, so vulnerable although you're in command and what not. Say Ciel, will you allow me the privilege to please you in my own way?" Sebastian's erection only growing again by the second as he thinks about what he'll do to his only one.

"Hm, you, being in command of me now? Alright, I guess it's only fair. Don't go hard on me thou-" Ciel gets interrupted as Sebastian starts eagerly kissing Ciel, pushing his body down on the bed softly. "Man, you're so horny. Nghh, you're so damn hot." Ciel moans. "Don't say that or I'll lose control" Sebastian pants in between kisses. "Fine, then I command you to lose control. Sebastian, fuck me. _**Now**_ " Ciel commands. Sebastian obeys, "As you wish, Ciel".

Sebastian starts putting his dick inside Ciel's little tight twitching hole after he prepared himself with lube. "I'm going in okay? Tell me if you want to stop" Sebastian says in between uneven breaths. Just feeling the tightness of Ciel's hole is enough for him to go overboard, but he wants to take it easy, or else he'll hurt his little one.

"Oh fuck. It hurts but it feels so damn good. Ngh fuck, _doggy_. Go in deeper!" Ciel moans as waves of pleasure start hitting him. "Mmm, you're so fucking tight. Fuck Ciel. Rrggh, so fucking hot" Sebastian pants and moans and he goes deeper in Ciel's twitching hole. Sebastian was concerned that he hurt his Ciel, but as he started hearing Ciel's moan of pleasure, his concern faded away. Once Sebastian has found Ciel's prostate.. "Sebastian, _**FASTER**_! Go harder! Oh fuck, that feels so good. Ah, I need to come, oh _fuck!_ " Ciel cries out as he shoots out his cum onto his bed. "Wait, nghh.. I'm not... hah.. finished yet.. Let me.. cum als-" Sebastian cums also. "Oh fuck, that felt _**so fucking good**_ ".

"Ready for round two?" Ciel asks while smirking mischievously.

2 hours later..

As they finished washing and preparing for bed and Ciel is cuddled on top of Sebastian, Ciel asks, "Hey.. Sebastian?" "Yes, my love?" Sebastian asks wryly. "Didn't you notice that our sex was short? I mean, to me, going at it for 3 hours.. that's not long..There wasn't even a point in doing a pet play if this sex was the same as the others, and I only focused on your.. uhm.. dick, well, for the first half.. I guess?" Ciel points out shyly, again, something he rarely does. "Hhm, that's true, but, it was fucking AMAZING, and you know what?" Sebastian asks, smirking.

Ciel notices this and starts being concerned at what Sebastian is about to say. "What?.." he asks cautiously. "I can have you dress as a cat whenever I want. In fact, you'll dress like a dog, so I will command you. Sounds good to you, right? _Woof_. " Sebastian winks. Ciel's eyes widened "You have got to be _**FUCKING KIDDING ME**_ , you moron! There's NO way in hell I'm dressing as a damn cat EVER again, let alone you command me!" Ciel yells. "Why? What's so bad about dressing as a cat. You didn't seem to mind it. And I also want to be in control. Psh, we were both in control!" Sebastian asks and yells back.

"Oh, you really want to know why I don't want to dress as a cat ever FUCKING again while having sex?!" Ciel yells and asks angrily.

"Well, yeah. Please do tell me, Ciel", Sebastian smirks.

"On our second round, every time I fucking meowed and you fucking barked, EVERY FUCKING DOG AND CAT IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD STARTED BARKING AND MEOWING ALONG WITH US! _THAT_ fucking ruined the damn mood! And to think we were THAT fucking loud!? We've NEVER been this loud!" Ciel fumes.

"I guess you can say we both released our **_wrath_**  onto the bed. Heh" Sebastian chuckles and winks while Ciel blushes furiously.

"You. are. such. a. FUCKING. **_IDIOT_**!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked! I should have written it first, but it was more like a 'I'm going to put whatever pops into my head' kind of thing.It was fast and I'm not really good at writing sex scenes, so yeah e.e And I literally had to edit this like 4 times. I hope you like this though! Kudos would be appreciated!


End file.
